As is known, in currently marketed household dishwashers, incorrect positioning of dishes and/or cutlery inside the dish rack basket may result in interference with the rotary wash members mounted inside the wash chamber of the dishwasher, thus resulting in jamming of the rotary wash members and possible damage to the dishes or cutlery inside the basket.
The inconvenience of the above situation is further compounded by interference between the dishes/cutlery and the rotary wash members preventing correct performance of the wash cycle.
In which case, the user is forced to stop the wash cycle, pull the basket out of the wash chamber, and position the dishes and/or cutlery properly.
Interference as described above also occurs when the basket is loaded with dishes or cutlery over and above the predetermined size. In which case, when inserting the basket inside the wash chamber, the dishes or cutlery may be damaged by collision with the rotary wash members, and may knock the basket out of position on the respective runners. In which case, obviously, the door may be prevented from watertight closing the wash chamber, thus resulting in leakage of the wash chamber with obvious inconvenience to the user.